


it takes two to tango

by Frigid



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigid/pseuds/Frigid
Summary: The Conductor doesn't dance. For Grooves, however, he might make an exception.
Relationships: The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	it takes two to tango

**Author's Note:**

> just a series of small ficlets of the two directors. not necessarily in order, just written as i got the ideas for them

1\. The Conductor doesn’t dance.  
“Dance with me.” Grooves was enthusiastic, slipping his hand into the Conductor’s and tugging him gently towards the floor. Conductor grumbled and hastily pulled his hand back, sneaking a look around the dark studio room, hoping that no one had seen them. Of course, it was empty - 11pm at night, the two of them alone.  
In front of him, Grooves’ soft expression was quickly turning into a frown. Exasperation radiated off the penguin, not an emotion that the Conductor would have said was common to him.  
“Con? There’s no one here, darling.”  
Heat rose up his face as he stared at a particular piece of wall that was suddenly more interesting, and tried to ignore Grooves stepping closer until a flipper lifted his chin up.  
“I never took you for shy, darling!” Grooves seemed awfully amused by his hesitance. Conductor flushes deeper.  
“I don’t dance.” 

2\. Cold  
It had taken the Conductor close to six months to willingly show his face after losing the award for a second time. DJ Grooves presumed he’d been off licking his wounds (and his pride).  
Conductor’s return was understated - Grooves had been assessing their current prop list to find him asleep in one of the storerooms, surrounded by empty bottles. No fanfare, no preamble. He hadn’t even woken up to Grooves nearly dropping coffee on the floor. Grooves had left him to sleep.  
By the time he’d gotten back at lunch, Conductor had already gone. Grooves almost thought he’d perhaps imagined it, if it weren’t for the blanket still there and bottles that the owl hadn’t bothered to take with him.  
Sighing, he set to work cleaning up the storage room, trying and failing to ignore the Conductor’s alcohol problem. The owl went through periods of doting attention (whenever he thought the studio employees weren’t looking) to being entirely cold and distant. Grooves knew he shouldn’t fault the Conductor but it didn’t stop the cold periods from hurting.  
Hunting down the Conductor would go one of two ways. Either the owl would be quiet and cling tightly to Grooves, as if he were the only person left in the world or his latent anger would burst out in full force, inciting another match of words between the two.  
Is it odd that I find the anger easier to deal with?” Grooves thought as he set off down the corridors to find the owl. Is it because over the decades I’ve learnt how to deal with it? Or is it just because I can’t handle seeing him upset?  
He eventually finds the Conductor outside. The man looks terrible, with pale feathers moulting from stress. Sliding his arms around the Conductor, Grooves gently preens some of the feathers back into place. The Conductor leans back into him, beak meeting Grooves’ for a light kiss.  
Sometimes Grooves finds it’s best not to ask what nightmares brought on the Conductor’s moods. For now, he simply waited as the Conductor slowly relaxed, watching the sun start to disappear behind the horizon. 

3\. Homesick  
It’s hard not to get homesick sometimes, Grooves finds. It’s not that he doesn’t love the planet or his job, but the Studio is located in the middle of a deserted area, that couldn’t be more different than the Moon if it tried.  
Many times after work, instead of leaving for his apartment he’d sit outside and stargaze, watching the seasons change. If there was perhaps one plus to the studio’s location, it’s that it’s not a city. There’s no light pollution out here, and the sky is breathtakingly clear.  
“Do you miss it?” Conductor’s voice is soft, perhaps the softest it’s ever been to Grooves. He turns and looks at the Conductor, who’s still watching the night sky. The owl is unusually quiet, a far cry from his normal brash behaviour. Grooves thinks he looks especially handsome now, the moonlight catching the edges of his feathers and making them shine.  
“All the time. But it’s the good kind of homesick. It’s not overpowering.” Grooves almost reaches out to the Conductor but pauses at the last moment. “And there are… new sights to enjoy here.” He watches the Conductor’s face flush, feathers puffing up. He cannot help it now, taking Conductor’s hand in his own. The owl finally turns to look at Grooves, and embarrassment is written all over his face. Grooves thinks he’s adorable like this, when the eyes of the studio aren’t upon him and the Conductor relaxes. He wonders if this is the real Conductor, the one that doesn’t have to put up a front of bravado to get through the day.  
The Conductor startles him out of his thoughts, coughing nervously. The owl shifts closer, tucking his head under Grooves’ chin. The Conductor practically radiates warmth, a welcome feeling in the cold desert night.  
Grooves settles back down as the stars continue drifting overhead. They will both likely regret staying out so late in the morning, but it’s so rare that the Conductor joins him that he wants to keep this going as long as he can. Moments like these make homesickness a lot easier to ignore.

4\. The Conductor definitely doesn’t dance.  
The Conductor doesn’t dance. He would likely tear the beak off any bird in the studio that asked.  
Tonight, however, he’s pleasantly buzzed, whiskey smothering him in a fine blanket of comfort and gaudy confidence as he stumbles against Grooves, the long-suffering penguin attempting to keep him upright.  
“Let me guess, you want to dance with me.” He breaks off into a giggle at the end, as if his voice knows that this is a ridiculous request. Grooves hums as he attempts to open his car whilst having a handful of drunk owl.  
“Now, darling, that’s not what I’m here for.” He huffs. Conductor groans and leans against the car. He doesn't know why being honest about his feelings is so hard. Grooves makes it look so easy. The penguin finally manages to open the car door and pulls the Conductor towards him, trying to encourage him into the car. He grumbles, digging his feet in, unwilling just yet to let go of Grooves.  
“But I might make an exception.” Grooves drops his car keys somewhere in the footwell, a blush spreading across his face as he stares at the Conductor.  
“After all, it takes two to tango.” 

Grooves pauses, jaw open in surprise, before he bursts out laughing. The Conductor flushes, momentary bravado rapidly disappearing. He’s a terrible flirt and he knows it. Grooves thankfully takes pity on his embarrassment, coughing slightly as he rubbed tears out of his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, darling, I know I shouldn’t laugh-”  
“You did!”  
“But you’re so adorable when you’re like this.” Conductor snaps his beak shut, blush raising higher. Pouting somewhat, he stares at the dirt and thinks about kicking Grooves until the penguin steps away towards the front seat. He’s confused until he hears the car’s stereo start up - not disco, for once. A soft jazz melody, a music taste they apparently do have in common,  
“So, Conductor,” Grooves purrs, “shall we dance?”  
“I…,” Conductor swallows. “I don’t actually know how.” Grooves’ hands take hold of his and lift them to his beak to kiss. Conductor tries to ignore how much he enjoyed it.  
“I wouldn’t expect you to bring a stellar performance, darling, not with the alcohol you’ve drunk tonight.” Grooves chuckles, “but don’t worry. I’ll teach you.”

They don’t dance after all, strictly speaking. Grooves holds him as they do little more than sway to the music, but as far as the Conductor’s concerned, it’s better than dancing.

5\. Morning Afters  
Grooves groans as he rubs his eyes. The early sounds of the city rising to life echo through the window. Conductor is curled up next to him as close as possible, still asleep. He groped for the glass of water he’d apparently been wise enough to leave by the bed last night, the movement jostling Conductor enough to rouse him. The owl let out a quiet whine as Grooves handed him the last of the water.  
“M’ head hurts..” Conductor complained. He looked a lot worse compared to Grooves, feathers stuck out at odd angles and pale, but then he’d had a lot more to drink. He sank back down into the bed, pushing his way as close to Grooves as possible.  
“A headache is a common aftereffect of drinking too much.” Grooves said mildly, trying to ignore the sharp talons now poking him in the side as the Conductor made himself comfortable.  
Conductor raised his head and fixed him with a sour glare. “I seem to remember you drinking right alongside me.”  
“Like I said,” Grooves rubbed his head again, “a headache is a common aftereffect of drinking too much.”  
“Oh.” Conductor looked a little more sympathetic now, pressing a quick kiss against Grooves’ shoulder. Grooves gently massaged behind the Conductor’s ear, a soft spot that he’d found made the owl melt and took advantage of as much as he could. Sure enough, a happy rumble preceded the Conductor leaning in for a proper kiss, and unbelievably his mouth still tasted of the cheap whiskey he’d been drinking the night before. Not that it mattered to Grooves as he kissed back, savouring the soft warmth of the owl curled against him.

**Author's Note:**

> fellas is it gay to fall in love with your rival
> 
> https://stardroidjupiter.tumblr.com/post/616454421089484800/the-conductor-doesnt-dance-but-he-might-make-an did also draw a small dance cuddle to go with this which was what inspired this fic originally


End file.
